Inuyasha After Story- A journey to stay with Inuyasha forever
by Keep Moving Forwards
Summary: Kagome has been living with Inuyasha for 2 months now, and knows she wont be able to stay with him as long as she wanted to. So Kagome and Inuyasha go on an adventure to find a way for Kagome to live after her life spam.
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

**Inuyasha After Story- A journey to stay with Inuyasha forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, any of them!**

* * *

**_Chapter one: the beginning_**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome held trying to find where he ran off to this time, "Inuyasha come out here right now or I'll use the word."

Inuyasha jumped down from a tree, landing in front of me right after I finished my sentence, "yeah what is it?"

"What do you want for dinner?" Kagome ask putting on a smile as she watches him frown and give her a face.

"You called me down for that!" Inuyasha yelled, "I don't care just call me down when it's done." He said, jumping back into the tree.

Kagome arms went down to her sides, her temper at its limit "I WILL NOT COME BACK AND GET YOU WHEN ITS DONE!" she said turning to head to the hut me and Inuyasha lived in, "IF YOU WANT FOOD GO MAKE IT YOURSELF!" she said and stormed to the hut kicking pebbles from time to time.

"What did I do to make her so angry…?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself, watching his Mate stormed off angry.

* * *

Cooking a stew, Kagome hum a song that my mother had taught her when she was little "Cho-cho, cho-cho, na no ha ni tomare" she sang while stirring, "Na no ha ni aitara, sakura ni tomare" she continue rocking her head back and forth slowly. "Sakura no hana no hana kara hana e tomare yo! Asobe! Asobe yo! Tomare." She finishes grabbing a bowl for herself and another for Inuyasha if he were to come.

"Beautiful song, I loved it." Inuyasha said leaning against the door way smiling as he looked at me, "I came to help, but I guess you are done."

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice "uh ya I just finished," she said handing him the bowl I had served for him "It's your favorite stew."

Inuyasha grinned taking the bowl "thank you Kagome," he said coming over and sitting next to his mate and looked at her up and down

"What is it Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at herself, for the night she wore a pink and white flowered kimono and wore her hair up in a bun, looking back at him she asked "is there something wrong with me"

Inuyasha shook his head, "no there is nothing wrong with you" he said taking a few spoon full's of his stew "your just so… cute" he said his checks turned a light red as he turned his head away.

Kagome looked away blushing "I'm not that cute" she sait finishing up her bowl stew "just like you used to say, I'm neither cute or pretty, and my scent doesn't smell good either."

Inuyasha sighed setting down his empty bowl "that was before now," he said to me his expression softening "Kagome you know I love you more than anything, your cute no your more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. Your scent smells like something that blooms night and day never ending with the sweet smell." Inuyasha said finishing it with a kiss.

Kagome's answer was a kiss back to him, and they sat there locked in the kiss for what felt like ages when Inuyasha picked her up removing his lips, and she look up at him with sad eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled, "don't worry I will kiss you again very soon when we make it to your new bedroom" he said with a cheesy smile.

Kagome blushed knowing what he meant.

As Inuyasha carried her to the bedroom, he looked like he was at a loose of words, "something wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head his eyes closed for a moment when he took a breath, when they opened back up his yellow eyes looked at me "there's nothing wrong, I was just wondering if you were willing to have children with me" he said slight blush appeared.

Kagome giggle "why wouldn't I. It's not like I don't want children of my own, cause id love some , especially with you Inuyasha" she said smiling softly at him, and reached her hand to touch his check.

Inuyasha smiled back at me and walking into the room nearly breaking the doors by opening them to hard "I love you Kagome".

Kagome blushed as he kissed me deeply, "I love you to" she managed to say under the kisses.

* * *

As Kagome sleep after their eventful night, she dream of what seemed to be the future. There were two children playing together, one looked a lot like a small Inuyasha but his silver hair was shorter, and ears a little darker then his hair and the girl next to him, who seemed to be his sister had long black hair that went to her sides and she had little black ears and the same fangs her brother had. 'They must be mine and Inuyasha's children, the look a little like both of us' she thought in her dream. Looking down in the dream there was an infant like the other two but it was another boy that had silver hair and the ears to match it.

"he's so cute" Inuyasha said next to her "I think they look as cute as you do".

Kagome smiled in thedream and in her sleep, nodding "they sure are".

* * *

Waking up to the bright mourning light, I see Inuyasha getting dressed back into his robed of the fire rat. I smile and stretched out yawning.

Inuyasha looked over at me and smiled " good morning, did you sleep well" he said now fully dressed and walked over to sit next to me, and his hand touched my check.

I nodded putting my hand on top of his "I slept great" I said reaching for my kimono to get dressed again

Inuyasha smile got soft and he kissed her check " I'll go get some fire wood so that it gets warmer in here" he said and walked out of the room

Grabbing her kimono she dressed into it. It was a bit dirty from going out and gathering herbs. Dusting it off she headed out to where a fire burned and Inuyasha sat in front of it keeping it going. She walked over to sit next to him and began another day.


	2. Chapter 2- Children

**Chapter 2: Children**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters**

9 long months have past, and Kagome is close to her birth date. Kagome and Inuyasha adopted a now taller Shippo because he had always seen Kagome as a mom and Inuyasha as a mean dad. Inuyasha has been working because of his growing family and the clothes they would need.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha set down a crying Shippo and his hands went up as if to protect himself "wait please don't".

"SIT!" Kagome said grabbing Shippo and walked away from the crater that Inuyasha had made from the sit command. "I'm going out to look for fruits," she said carrying Shippo out and told him to go play with Sango's girls.

After Shippo ran off to play, Kagome walked into a small field in search of wild strawberries. Finding some near a stream she began picking them, smiling. "Inuyasha and Shippo are going to love what I'm making tonight" she said aloud.

"I'm sure they will" A voice came from inside the forest that lay next to the field, "but let's hope you can make it for them."

Kagome jumped up surprised at the voice, then saw a dark figure "who's there?" she said.

"My name is Loe, I've come to see if the rumors of a priestess was true, and I guess they are" Loe came out into the sun light, he was tall and looked muscular and short brown hair. Next to him stood a small girl that looked no more then 13, she had dark red hair and red eyes that looked frightened.

"What do you want with me" Kagome said hair eyes going back to the man "If you are demons then you should leave now".

"We want you, and we will not leave until we have you" Loe said placing a hand on the child's head, and bent down whispering something in her ear. She nodded and looked as if she was concentrating.

"What do yo-"Kagome's word was caught off and replaced with a scream as the girl turned into a large white tiger and began to stalk after Kagome. Kagome got up as fast as she could and began running away stumbling over fallen branches and roots.

Loe laughed watching her and ran catching up to the tiger within a few seconds, "Mizuki make sure she doesn't get close to the village or get near Inuyasha" The tiger nodded and ran cutting off Kagome's ways to the village.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began yelling "Inuyasha help me!" she said feeling pain in her stomach from the child kicking.

Inuyasha was sitting on his tree listening to the birds, when he heard a faint scream from Kagome. Jumping to his feet faster than normal he listened for another sound, when he heard her calling for help he knew she was in deep trouble. He started running in her direction 'Kagome wait for me' he said picking up the scent of demons.

Kagome stopped next to a tree panting heavily, and fell to her knees unable to move any further. She laid her hand on her stomach because it really hurt.

"Had enough yet priestess?" Loe asked standing in front of me with the white tiger next to him "it doesn't look like you're doing so well".

Kagome lifted herself up by leaning on the tree, "I'll never give up against demons!" still feeling pain in her whom 'wait till later please' she thought to herself'.

The white tiger turned back into a small white cat and her red eyes watched me from Loe's shoulder, "something wrong with your child?" he spoke watching me with a wicked grin.

Kagome felt sick and then she felt something powerful stirring inside of her, something that really felt wrong.

'Fight!' the voice inside her head demanded 'fight and live another day!'

Kagome stood her body moving on its own and walked over to Loe her face not visible, and laughed darkly "Nothing's wrong with me but soon you will be in trouble".

Loe jumped away with her and then Mizuki turned into a white tiger again and ran off next to Loe.

Kagome collapsed as the pain in her stomach returned.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha called tracking her scent "damn it Kagome where are you" he said to himself, when he spotted Kagome's body collapsed near a tree he nearly had a heart attack.

Landing next to her, he grabbed her hand and put the side of his head on her chest

"Bum bump, bum bump."

Inuyasha sighed and lifted his head and held her hand tightly praying that nothing bad had happened to her.

"mm-mmm" Kagome moaned slowly opening her eyes in see Inuyasha next to her "Inu-yasha?"

"Yes Kagome I'm here, your safe now" He said with a soft smile on his face "so what happened"

"Um we-"Kagome cried out in pain "no not now" she whispered

"Kagome what's wrong!? Are you hurt?!" Inuyasha said a worried look washed over his face in an instant, and then he looked at her stomach "don't tell me…"

Kagome nodded and cried out in pain again, Inuyasha lifted her up and carried her as fast as he could to Kaede's hut. When they got Kagome all settled down Kaede and Sango kicked Inuyasha out of the hut and told him to wait until they told him to come in.

Cried went one for hours until he heard a child's cry, he stood up but heard Kagome still in pain and sat down fairly fast. Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about how much pain she was in and wished he could be there with her, but then again he probably would have ran out.

An hour later Sango came out "Inuyasha you can come in now" she said turning to go back in "Kagome's a little weak though so she will need rest after you two talk".

Inuyasha nodded and followed her in, in the center of the room laid a drenched and tired Kagome and lying near her were two children, one looked like a little Inuyasha with white hair that one was the boy and the girl looked just like her mother with her black hair. He walked over and kneeled next to Kagome.

Kagome turned her head and smiled up at Inuyasha "what should we name them?" she asked looked at their sleeping children, "can we name the girl Ru".

Inuyasha nodded and stroked Kagome's check "of course we can, and the boy's name can be Kyo".

Kagome nodded "their perfect names" she said closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep smiling.

"Sleep tight Kagome" he said and stood up joining Sango and Kaede by the fire, "thank you for helping" he said looking at both of them.

"It's no problem" Sango said, "even if you hadn't come here we would have gone to your hut to help her".

"Aye" Kaede said pocking at the fire.

Inuyasha nodded and looked outside wondering about what had happened before to Kagome when she was gathering.


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome Home

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**(Thanks for all the views, I hope you like the story**** )**

It has now been 10 years and Kagome had another boy named Ko and he had short wavy gray hair and yellow eyes that could brighten up any sad person. Ru and Kyo played together a lot, although Ru was often with Kagome helping while Inuyasha taught Kyo how to fight like him. Myoga like always would stop by to talk and drink Inuyasha and his children's blood because 'it is tasty'. Shippo was often away from home training and was always coming home with another rank up. And now that you know what is happening now, we can get to what is happening right now in the family's life.

"Mama what are we going to do today?" Ru said her long wavy hair bouncing up and down as she skipped next to Kagome as they walked to the tree where she and Inuyasha met

"We are going to go sightseeing and some adventure" Kagome said watching her daughter smiling "and or play games." She finished and adjusted Ko who was sleeping on her back as she carried him

The tree above them rustled and leaves fell all over them, they stopped and looked up at Kyo who was hanging upside down on one of the branches.

"Mama can I come to" Kyo said as he flipped and landed next to his sister "it sounds fun, and papa said that I could have a brake today from training, so I thought I would spend the day with you, Ru and Ko.

Ru grabbed Kyo's arm in a friendly matter "yeah that would be so much fun." She said and looked up at Kagome with begging eyes "can he come mama, please?"

Kagome nodded "of course he can" she said as Ko woke up and looked at his brother. Kagome set Ko down in front of the two. And stretched her arms out

Ko rubbed his eyes a little and yawned still tired, and leaned on Kyo who held onto him. Kyo looked at Kagome and spook "thanks mama, and do you want me to carry Ko the rest of the time?"

Kagome smiled at him and placed her hand on his head and messed up his hair kinda like what Inuyasha would do, "your welcome, and if you would carry your brother I'll give you a piece of candy. As a matter of fact I'll treat you both to something tasty."

Both Kyo and Ru's face light up with excitement and agree without hesitation, Kyo picked up his brother and let him have a piggy back ride as he slept and smiled at his sister who stood next to their mother.

Kagome started walking again and Kyo, Ru and the sleeping Ko followed her to the tree. Kagome placed her hand on what looked like a scar. Ru walked up next to her mother and then looked at the scar

"What's this mama?" Ru asked also touching it

Kagome smiled staring at it softly "this is where I first met your father" she said looking over to Ru "you might not believe this from how we act now, but the first time we met your father tried to kill me."

Kyo and Ru's eyes got big with surprise "really…" they both said

"but how did your guys feelings change to what they are now?" asked Ru as Kyo still looking surprised from what his mama had said about papa and what happened when they first met.

"We just had a very long trip with our friends" Kagome said remembering the journey she and her friend had for a year. Kagome over the three years so was gone had treasured them never forgetting anyone, and often didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying in class. She would be asked out by Hojo a lot of the time they saw each other, but Kagome always said no.

Kyo readjusted Ko and started walking towards the well, Kagome and Ru followed them. They reached the bone eaters well in no time and Kyo and Ru looked over the edge.

"Mama what's the history for this one" Ru asked looking over to Kagome

Kagome looked at the well with a sad face. She walked up next to it brushing her hand against it. Now a days she wished it could let her visit her family and travel back and forth, but when it let her come back to this world it stopped working again. She looked down at the bottom to see the old dirt, and a tear dropped to the bottom from missing her family.

Ru saw her mom was crying and patted her back lightly trying to comfort her, Kagome smiled at her and wiped away the tears before looking away from the well, and Ru followed her gaze

Kyo on the other hand still stared at the bottom of the well when he saw a light, he set Ko down next to the well and jumped in. He thought the first thing he would do was hit the ground but when he didn't saw lights around him and then he hit the ground, but the outside of the well wasn't the sky but a dark room.

Kagome saw Kyo jump in and looked down into the well to see if he was there only to see nothing. 'Maybe he… no that impossible' Kagome thought to herself. She looked down at Ko and then picked him up, looking over at Ru, "we are going somewhere very important"

Ru looked down into the well and back at her mother "where mama?"

Kagome gestured into the well "jump in after me" she said putting Ko onto her back and jumped into the well.

Ru followed after her and then she saw her brother next to her and her mother standing looking out with a happy look.

(Kagome's back in her world! The only reason her kids can travel into present day Japan is because they are the children of Kagome and Inuyasha. I do hope you like this chapter, Review please… )


	4. Chapter 4- A pleasant surprise

**Chapter 4- A pleasant surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; I do own Ru, Ko and Kyo**

Kagome looked up at the family darkness and began her climb up the well, Ko still on her back now wide awake. When Kagome reach the top and climbed over the edge she set Ko down next to the well and looked down at the two who were very scared and surprised. "Kyo, Ru are you coming up?"

"In a moment mama," Kyo called up and looked at his sister's terrified face and put a hand on her shoulder before getting ready to jump up.

Ru saw what her brother was doing and followed what he was doing. Soon both of them jumped out of the well and stood next to their mother.

Kagome felt Ko's hand grab hers, and she held it for reassurance before walking to the well shrine door and opened it to a very familiar shrine.

* * *

Inuyasha stomach growled and he looked up at the sky seeing that it was past lunch time, "where is that miko, usually she and the brats would be coming to get me for lunch..." He said out loud before jumping down from the tree he had been relaxing on for hours now, "maybe they're with Miroku and Sango." He said and started heading to their hut where he was greeted by two 13 year old girls who looked exactly the same besides their kimonos.

* * *

Kagome began walking to the tree as the children followed her close behind, and Ko holding very tightly to her hand.

Ru spotted the tree and looked at her mother with a confused look, "mama isn't that the same tree we saw a short while ago."

Kagome nodded walking and stopped in front of the fence that was around the tree, "yes Ru it is." She said turning and looking around the shrine, "this is the place I grew up at."

Ru and Kyo looked around in amazement and then was interrupted by an angry voice

* * *

Inuyasha after being question by the two girls, Kia and Mia, he sighed happy to get away from the two.

Miroku looked up from where he sat in front of the fire eating as Sango got food for their 11 year old son Mirozo. Putting his bowl next to him he looked at Inuyasha who was looking around the hut.

"Inuyasha is something wrong?" Miroku asked looking around the hut to see if anything seemed wrong.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "No nothing I just can't find Kagome or the brats, I thought they would be here."

Sango shook her head looking over to Inuyasha, "I haven't seen her sense she visited us this mourning..." Sango said thinking, and before long she lifted a finger which told everyone she remembered something, "she did say something about go to the tree and well to show the kids where you guys had met."

Inuyasha grinned and turned away from them, "thanks Sango, I owe you one." He said and started running toward Kagome's scent which was freshest near the well.

* * *

"Oi you people, what are you doing near the sacred tree?" A at guy you looked to be in his early 20's, yelled at them walking very fast toward them.

Kyo growled his ears perked forward and Ru and Ko his behind Kagome. Kagome giggled at them before stepping forwards to met the man and hugged him.

The man stopped utterly surprised by the hug and tried pushing Kagome away, "who are you and what do you hug me as if we were close."

Kagome let out a sigh and stopped hugging him, no wonder he didn't recognize her she did look totally different with the kimono she was wearing and her longer hair. "It's been a while Sota, at least 11 years since the last time you saw me."

Sota took a step back looking her in the face, when she smiled he knew who this was. He flung his arms in the air and yelled "Kagome!" And hugged her.

Kagome giggled hugging him back before she pulled out of the hug. Still smiling, and looked back at Kyo, Ru and Ko before gesturing for them to come over.

The children hurried over all but one hiding behind Kagome. Kyo looked

At Sota sniffing at his scent, it smelled a lot like his mother's did. Sota looked at the kids one by one before looking back at his sister.

"So who are these kids?" Sota asked

Kagome stepped to the side so Sota could see Ru and Ko. She pointed to Kyo and started introducing pointing to each one when she said their name, "the eldest and bravest on is Kyo, next to him is his twin sister Ru who is the most beautiful daughter ever, and the youngest is Ko, who isn't that talkative." She said and pointed to Sota, "children this is your uncle Sota, my brother."

Sota smiled at the kids and then started talking to his sister again, "if you're not going anywhere are they aloud to pay while we talk."

Kagome nodded and looked down at the now calm kids although still jumpy with being in a new place, "you guys want to play with a ball?"

They all nodded and Kyo was the first to spot a ball that was black and white (a soccer ball) and ran to it followed by his siblings.

Kagome and Sota sat on a bench and began talking about the time they haven't seen each other.

"So I see your life with Inuyasha I going great." Sota said watching as his nephews and niece play.

"Yes, I have been taking care of them and teaching them how to help people and be nice, Inuyasha on the other hand has been teaching Kyo how to be like him." Kagome said, "other than that I've had a very happy in the feudal era."

Sota smiled at his sister, "I'm glad sis" he said looking off in the distance, " things around here changed after you left, grandpa began to calm down about history and mom made sure I got good grades and really stayed herself, although she did really miss you."

Kagome felt good to hear about gramps and mom, " Sota where are mom and gramps, I've only seen you and the house seems quiet."

"Mom had to take gramps to his doctor appointment and should be back any second." He said and then looked at the steps to see two figures reach the top, "speak of the devil" he said and waved to them.

The two looked at Sota and then at the kids, the two walked over to them and started the questions.

"Sota why are their kids playing with your old soccer ball? And who is this women you are talking to," then miss. Higurashi pointed to the open door that held the bone eaters well inside. "and tell me why that door is open" she said in a calm yet concerned voice.

Sota stood up and faced his mom, Kagome after standing up stood next to Sota. "Mom you might not believe this but those kids are your grandchildren and this girl next to me is Ka-"

Miss Higurashi eyes lit up and tears started to forum In her eyes, she jumped forward and took Kagome in a hug, "Kagome dear!" She yelled as she cried cutting off what Sota was saying.

Kagome hugged her mom back and cried into her shoulder as her mom did to her. She was overcome with joy from being able to see her after all this time in the feudal era.

Grandpa walked over with his cane and hugged Kagome as well. This ended up beings family hug when Miss Higurashi pulled Sota into the hug, and whispered "what a pleasant surprise"

* * *

**(Thanks for the reviews! It's really nice to know someone likes my story :). I hope you like the names I have Sango and Miroku's kids, I know they aren't Japanese (at least I don't think) but I thought they were good. Hope you liked it, and also could you help me name a shadow dog demon, having trouble with it)**


	5. Chapter 5- How has life been?

**Chapter Five: How has life been?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters, although I wish I did.**

**Thank you**

**chocolatesweetie-for reviewing and wanting to help with the name**

**Mew Ichigo14- I do think the name is cute :3**

**My friend- for helping me find some if the ideas and getting me to write as much as I can**

**FallenFan77- thank you so much**

* * *

Kagome sat at the table eating her dinner as her children played board games with Sota. Her mom and grandpa had been bugging to tell them how her friends and Inuyasha were doing.

"Inuyasha is a bit kinda but still his normal self," Kagome said in between bites, "then Sango and Miroku have had twins and a boy, the twins are 13 and the boy is 11."

Mrs Higurashi seemed very interested compared to her grandfather who seemed to be searching for something.

" how old are Kyo, Ru and Ko?" Mrs Higurashi asked as she drank some tea.

"Kyo and Ru were twins and are both 10, and then Ko is 4" Kagome said as she finished her meal and sipped some of her tea. "Life has been great in the feudal era, but I always have missed the present."

Miss Higurashi smiled and placed her hand on top of Kagome's. "Everyone missed you as we'll dear"

Kagome smiled back at her mom, "I know" she said and finished her tea before standing up and walked to the stairs.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down the well to see if anyone was trapped. When he saw no one he sniffed around trying to find Kagome's and the brats scents. The only fresh one was next to the well and in the well.

"Don't tell me they..." Inuyasha drifted off before he squatted on the well, "I better go." He said and jumped in. He expected for nothing to happen, but instead he was engulfed in blue light. When the lights disappeared he jumped up and saw that it was the well shrine Kagome's family owned.

* * *

Kagome's room was untouched, even the laundry was covered in dust. She walked over to her bed and laid on top of it, making her cough from the cloud of dust fly up. She closed her eyes and remembered all the times she had Inuyasha pick her up.

'Oh the memories I never will will forget.'

Moon light came in through the open window as Kagome drifted to a light sleep. The kids and Sota sat on the floor as he explained when a tv was, Mrs. Higurashi washed and put away the dishes while grandpa Higurashi looked through scrolls. Everything seemed like it had 10 years ago, minus the kids and everyone now older.

"So the well started working again" someone said from the window, making Kagome jump.

Kagome turned her head and sat up looking to the window, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped down from the window into the room and sat next to her. He gave her a smile before hugging her. "I got worried when you and the brats didn't come get me."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, Kyo managed to fall into the well but when he wasn't at the bitten I realized it was working and had to get him along with wanting to see my friends and family here."Kagome said leaning on him.

"It's ok, I under stand why." Inuyasha said holding her close, then he pulled her away and face him. "Now why don't we go and continue visiting and then tomorrow we can see your friends"

Kagome smiled and nodded and stood up. Both of them made there way back down.

Sota say Inuyasha and got wide eyed with saprized, and actin like a total child he gave Inuyasha a hugged, "Inuyasha!"

* * *

**(Sorry it's so short, i've been really busy lately. Review please)**


	6. Chapter 6- History Unveiled

**Chapter 6: History unvaled**

**(Thanks you for everything guys, anyways here is the next chapter, get ready for a surprise)**

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch with Inuyasha as she watched the kids and her brother play many different games. It was like a fairy tail just for her, at least it was until her grandpa found what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha finally found it!" Grandpa Higurashi exclaimed. Walking into the living room. And turned to Sota, "can you take the kids to play outside please"

Sota nodded and led his niece and nephew outside, leaving grandpa Higurashi, Inuyasha and Kagome in the room.

"What is it grandpa?" Kagome said looking at the scrolls in his hands and then back at him

"It's your dads family tree from back into the feudal era, which has a very important person in that time" he said laying out a long scroll across there coffee table and pointed to a name, Kage. "He was a shadow dog demon and his blood still residues in you. I figured you would want to know this sinse you are the mate of a Inu Hayno." He Finished

Kagome was left surprised and wide eyes, "a-am I the only one who has his blood, I mean shouldn't Sota have his blood as well?"

Grandpa Higurashi shook his head, "Sota does have his blood but it is not as strong as it is in you, it was said that each female is protected by his spirit when she is in danger."

Kagome frowned remembering what had happened when she had first been pregnant and she lost control of herself. 'So he shows up now and not all those other times I was in danger... Maybe it was to keep Kyo and Ru safe cause Inuyasha wouldn't have made in time'

"It is also said that sometime his spirit will take control of her body like what happens to a half demon when he/she losses control to their demon side." He cleared his throat and continued, "some girls have even become half demon due to the fact they wish to no longer rely on his power and be able to protect them self. This does help with the demon side of things, when they turn into their full demon side they have full control over their body."

'Its good to now that know... If I had known all this before I wouldn't always need protected, and when I run out of arrows I could attack like Inuyasha instead of being useless' Kagome thought to herself. "So your saying every female his spirit lives in them incase they get into danger, and if they don't want to rely on his strength for the rest of their life their  
Life they can just become a half demon..." Her grandpa nodded, "I wish you had told me earlier then I wouldn't be so helpless."

"Kagome you weren't help-" Inuyasha started saying until he was cut off

"YES I WAS!" Kagome yelled at him before looking down at her lap and cursing to herself. She lifted her head to look at her grandpa, "continue"

"I have scrolls that say of how to ask for his powers or how to become a half demon. But they are written in another language and I can not translate them" he said, "so you might need to find someone to translate it"

Kagome nodded, 'I'll do anything to not be as weak as I am now, especially with Ru, Kyo and Ko to protect.'


	7. Author Note

**Sorry for not updating as much as I normally do. Because school is starting up i'm going to be writing a lot less then normal, but that most likely means chapters will be longer then what they have been lately. Again i'm really sorry!**

**-Keep**


	8. Chapter 7: A Wedding?

**Chapter 7: A Wedding?**

**(New chapter! And I've decided to name Kagome's mom, Ruka)**

* * *

Kagome started walking toward the front door when Ruka stopped her, "sweetie your friend said they would be over here in ten minutes to visit."

Kagome utterly surprised that they would be here so soon dashed around the house looking for hats, totally forgetting about the news her grandfather had said. Gathering up the kids and Inuyasha into the living room she gave them each a baseball hat, " each of you need to where your hat until all my friends leave, got that"

They all nodded, but Inuyasha protested, "why do I need to where a stupid hat?"

"Because if you don't my friends will find out about your ears and freak." Kagome said. She was about to continue when there was a knock on the door, "that must be them" she said and ran over to the door.

When she opened it up she found older versions of Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Kagome gave them a sweet smile and invited them all in. They all walk Into the living room where Inuyasha was sitting on a chair watching the kids play with some of Kagome and Sota's old toys. They sit on the couch, leaving Kagome without a seat. Seeing this Inuyasha motioned for her to sit on his lap. Kagome let out a slight sigh before sitting in Inuyasha's lap and he put on arm around her waist.

"So Kagome you married him." Eri asked staring at them.

"Ya I did about eleven years ago" Kagome replied.

"Then why weren't we invited, where was it?" Eri asked with a pouty face

'In the past where you couldn't have gone to even if I had invited you...' Kagome thought, "it was kinda sudden and we had moved across the world before we married."

"Well even so Kagome, we are happy for you" Ayumi said with a soft smile.

Yuka looked down at the kids and at them, "are they yours?"

"Yep the boys are Kyo and Ko. The girls name is Ru." Kagome said pointing to each of them, Kyo and Ru smiled and Ko was half asleep.

"Kagome they are absolutely adorable!" Eri said with a very cheerful voice.

Kagome nodded and picked up a sleeping Ko, And was heading for the stairs to her room before turnin around to face them, "I'm going to put Ko down for his nap while you guys talk, Kyo, Ru do you want to come or stay here with your father and my friends."

"We will come with you Mama" Kyo and Ru said and ran to Kagome and went into her room and help with Ko, well at least Ru did.

Kagome shut her open bedroom window and set Ko down on her bed, covering him up with her blue blanket before showing Kyo and Ru some of her year books.

Downstairs

Inuyasha, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi sat in awkward silence. Inuyasha would start bouncing his leg up and down irritated, then stop when his leg got tired.

"So do you two plan to have anymore kids?" Yuka asked breaking the silence.

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away trying to hide it, "not anytime soon, but we might have more sometime later on."

"..." Everyone fell into silence again when Kagome came back down without kids.

"So what was everyone talking about?"Kagome asked sitting back on Inuyasha's lap, looking at her friends.

Yuka looked at Eri and Ayumi who both nodded. "Kagome we thank you should have a wedding here."

Kagome blinked at them, "a wedding? But that is to much money and we will be heading back to America soon." So said lying, although the part about leaving soon wasn't.

"It won't be that expensive, and it's not like we wouldn't love to help pay for the wedding, because we would love to." Eri said, "ad I bet you family would love to see you get married instead of hearing about it in a postcard or letter."

"I don't know... It's a good idea and everything, but I still don't think we should." Kagome said trying to get them to give up the idea of having a wedding.

"Well you see the only problem is that we kinda already made reservations for the 17 (it's may 4th) and can't cancel it..." Yuka said nervously.

'I should have known they would do that' Kagome thought and sighed, " fine ill do a wedding, but that's it."

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi cheered, "Kagome we have it all planned out, you'll where a ..."

* * *

**(That's the end of this chapter. And if this chapter takes forever to get loaded it because my Internet stopped working for my computer, and I have no idea how to upload the story from my iPod. By the way happy school year)**


End file.
